


Officially, Legally and Everything

by Kris



Series: Vegas [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The State of Nevada legalized gay marriage a while ago," Pastor Bob says and then he smiles all snake oil salesman slick and hands Nate a card. "However, if you're interested I can recommend a very good divorce attorney." Eliot smiles thinly and grabs his new husband by the arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially, Legally and Everything

"So officially, legally and everything?" Nate asks again. The pastor (my name's Pastor Bob, how's the honeymoon coming?) stares up at him with an irritated expression.

Eliot takes in the chapel that he doesn't remember seeing the first time around. Ten pews, five to each side of the room and spaced evenly, red velvet liner running down the centre aisle, the walls are white and the trimming is red and there are filmy white pieces of fabric distributed around the room that are probably supposed to be decorative but just come off as stupid. At least they didn't get married by an Elvis impersonator. He would have been forced to kill himself. The dvd of their marriage is clutched in Eliot's hand. He doesn't need to check his watch for the time, Alec is in the rental car laying on the horn. They have a flight to catch.

"Yes, for the last time," the very harried Pastor Bob says. "You both came in here around 3 am, I asked if you were sure, you barely kept your hands off of each other for the ceremony and my wife and two of our employees witnessed the marriage. It's all official, legal and everything."

"What about the fact that we're both men?" Nate asks speculatively. Pastor Bob looks like he wants to slam his head into the table. Or maybe he wants to slam Nate's head into the table.

"The State of Nevada legalized gay marriage a while ago," Pastor Bob says and then he smiles all snake oil salesman slick and hands Nate a card. "However, if you're interested I can recommend a very good divorce attorney." Eliot smiles thinly and grabs his new husband by the arm.

"You know what," he says as nicely as he can. "I think we're good, come on babe, we have a plane to catch." Watching Nate's expressions (horror, embarrassment, horror) is definitely worth having been dragged down to the chapel in the first place.

***

"So how's married life?" Parker asks innocently. Eliot turns to his right and raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asks. "I'm just making conversation."

"Shut up, Parker," he says and tips his head back and closes his eyes.

"Did you guys consummate your sacred union?" Alec asks from his left, sarcasm colouring his voice liberally. Eliot starts to hate Nate, who is sitting on the other side of the aisle four rows down, only has to worry about Sophie.

"Was it everything a bride should want on his wedding night?" Sophie's voice rings out really clear around the plane. Several passengers turn towards them and Eliot grins at Nate's blush as he, Parker and Alec slouch down in their chairs and out of Sophie's line of fire.

"What makes you think I'm the girl?" Nate's voice sounds wounded.

"Oh please, you're squirming around in that chair like a toddler, are you telling me you weren't the girl?" Eliot smirks.

"Ew," Parker mutters, so quiet that Eliot barely hears her.

"I did not need to know that!" Alec says, eyes wide and staring at Eliot in horror. "I did not need to know that!"

"Shut up, Hardison," Eliot says, if he were a kind and considerate husband then he'd get up and make Sophie switch seats with him.

"Do you think he'll want children right away?" Sophie asks brightly. "We could decorate a nursery."

"If you were a considerate husband you'd save him from that," Alec says. 

"He wanted a divorce," Eliot says and looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, Alec shrugs and settles further into his chair. 

"I'm just sayin'” he says.

/end


End file.
